


Firehair and Oakenshield - Dragon Sickness

by AmethystStarr



Series: Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Richard Armitage - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: Short drabble that will fit into the larger story of Thorin Oakenshield and his One, Bellaria Firehair, a half-dwarf, half-elf Princess of the Blue Mountains.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Firehair and Oakenshield - Dragon Sickness

“Bell...” Thorin breathed as he saw his one standing in the great hall, the golden light reflected off her long curls and made them shine like fire. She wore a traditional dwarrowdam dress of deep purple that she had found in a trunk somewhere she couldn't recall. She was as mesmerizing as the treasure in the lower halls. She turned to face him and it was as if he didn't know her face. He stalked forward and seized her by the arms, “What are you doing here? You should be searching for the Arkenstone, wench!” he snarled angrily.

“Since when do you order me about as if I were some lowly dwarrowdam? Have you forgotten that I'm a princess?” she stated calmly.

“You are my subject and I will do with you as I please,” he said and pulled her into a harsh kiss. Bellaria struggled against him as he tried to undress her and push her down to the floor. She would not fall prey to his sickness, even if she did long for an intimate moment with him.

“Thorin, stop it. You are not yourself. Do not defile us both like this!” she warned him, wrenching from his grip.

“Am I not king? Does that not grant me some modicum of respect in your eyes?” he growled, pacing in front of her.

“You are my one, Thorin. And I respect you just as I always have. You are my king, but this sickness in you has changed you into something I do not recognize and it is killing me to see the light go out of your eyes.” His eyes narrowed at that and he stepped towards her.

“I should have suspected something like that from someone like you. Some princess. Daughter of a filthy elf who defiled a prestigious line of Dwarven royalty.” At that Bellaria punched him, square in the face. Thorin was taken aback and suddenly saw her for who she was.

“My mother was every inch the fierce first queen of a line who defied centuries of patriarchal tradition and married for love after she took the throne. You once admired that same fierceness in me. My father may have been an elf, but he respected dwarven tradition, respected and upheld his wife and mother of his children, unlike you do now.” she snarled back. The fire of her hair matched the glint of flame in her eyes as her temper snapped. “You once told me that no kingdom, no Arkenstone could even hold a smidge of the love you felt for me. You told me I was more precious to you than anything else. Have you forgotten everything that made you take on this quest in the first place? Have you forgotten who you really are, Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin was ashamed. And he knew she was more than right. Had he let his grandfather's obsession for a stone that was no more _needed_ to rule than the crow that had been knocked from his brow by her powerful blow. With what sounded like a choked sob, he fell to his knees, looking at his hands as if they were covered in blood. The golden light around him felt like it was rising to swallow him, drowning him in what he now knew was a sick obsession that had taken him from his friends and family.

“What have I done?” he sobbed softly. Bellaria couldn't look at him. She'd brought him to his senses, and yet it broke her heart to see him like this. She turned as he spoke her name with great emotion, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh my darling,” she whispered shakily.

“My queen...” he quavered, holding out a shaking hand to her, but still not daring to meet her eyes. Bellaria took his hand and knelt in front of him, pressing his hand to her face and kissing it over and over.

“I'm here, Thorin. But I am no queen-”

“You are,” he said quickly, reaching to pull her to him. “You are more a queen than I a king. You have opened my eyes to what would surely have been my and everyone else's ruin,” he said as their foreheads touched, her cool brow against his heated skin. She traced his features with her fingertips and he shuddered a breathless sigh. He opened his eyes to study her face and now saw her as if he were seeing her for the first time all over again. Those delicate elven features in the ruddy complexion of a freckled dwarf. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she made a happy little noise as she nuzzled his nose with hers. “Forgive me for what I've brought on us all,” he whispered.

“It was not your fault, amral. The gold, the Stone, did this to you. You will always have my forgiveness, but it is not I that you need to ask it of. When you are ready, I will be right here by your side to face them all with you,” she replied. At that moment, she lifted her face and kissed him, her unshed tears finally abating, except for one. Thorin's breath caught and he succumbed to her touch, drinking her in as if she were life itself. He kissed her back, and across her cheek, whispering sweet words as he went. Kissing down to her neck, he let his head fall to her lap as she stroked his hair. His whole body relaxed and she knew that the sickness was gone. His arms wrapped around her and held her limply as she hummed and ran her fingers along one of his braids. “My, but someone needs his braids redone,” she teased, tugging gently on the braid in her hand. Thorin chuckled softly, a smile finally crossing his face as he turned his head to gaze up at her.

“And you are the only one to do it, kurdu,” he whispered. She shushed him, still playing with his hair,

“Rest, amralime. You've had a hard journey,” she said. Thorin smiled and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. But the moment he did, they opened again, wide.

“What you said earlier...Bell...are you...are you with child?” he stared at her. Bellaria simply smiled and shushed him, nodding. Thorin closed his eyes and hummed happily,

“You make me so happy, Kurdu,” he whispered, kissing one of her hands, then her stomach just above him.

“As you do me, Amralime,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. This is just a part of a larger story, and there's no character development here, but hopefully, you'll stick around for the rest of the story!


End file.
